


Última promesa.

by ilianabanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, Harco, M/M, Romance, Wishes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Es nochebuena, Draco está enfermo y Harry no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Última promesa.

Se lavó las manos con mucho cuidado antes de tomar las verduras de la bolsa de papel que descansaba en la pequeña encimera de la cocina. El agua fría le hizo tiritar ligeramente, tomó el jabón y lavó hasta que las consideró lo suficientemente limpias para comenzar a hacer ese caldito de pollo que había prometido.

Se acercó a las papas y las zanahorias, las miró a través de los cristales de sus gafas y eligió solo las mejores antes de colocarlas sobre la tablita de madera que utilizaba para cortar. Era verdad que el trabajo era mucho más sencillo si utilizaba un poco de magia, pero Harry lo prefería así y Draco siempre agradecía una buena comida hecha a mano.

No era que Harry fuese un cocinero experto, de hecho, no lo era ni por poco. En tiempos anteriores, Harry habría preferido salir y comprar algo ya preparado; sushi tal vez, o comida francesa, la favorita del rubio, pero ahora ya habiéndose olvidado de las extravagancias, ambos habían aprendido a valorar aquellos pequeños detalles que se regalaban mutuamente; los desayunos preparados por el otro, la taza de café, las sonrisas, el que el otro arrojara al cesto la ropa sucia sin necesidad de pelear.

Tomó el único cuchillo que aún tenía filo de dentro de uno de los cajones y tomando una papa pequeña y redonda, comenzó a cortarla en cubitos mientras recordaba cómo es que había llegado hasta ese punto de su vida; él, Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico, jefe de los aurores, miembro más joven y respetado del ministerio, cortando papas y preparando un caldito caliente de pollo para su novio que descansaba en la cama.

Draco siempre había sido una constante en su vida. Había sido el primer niño mágico que había conocido cuando se enteró que era un mago, y aunque la mayor parte de su vida habían pasado el tiempo compitiendo y peleando, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que el héroe se percatara de que en realidad lo que sentía por Malfoy no era odio, sino todo lo contrario y que si se portaba tan hostil con él era únicamente por la frustración que sentía al pensar que nunca sería correspondido.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de que tal vez Draco si le correspondía; todo había iniciado un año y medio atrás, una tarde en el ministerio, con Draco Malfoy recién enlistado como inefable y un Harry Potter con un montón de archivos en las manos que se le cayeron nada más chocar con su némesis. Todo un cliché; papeles volando por todas partes, regados en todo el suelo de un corredor completamente vacío, una mano pálida y suave como la seda, otra mano apiñonada y algo endurecida por los entrenamientos como auror, ambas tocándose al intentar levantar accidentalmente el archivo de los Malfoy que habían sido exonerados gracias a las declaraciones de Potter a su favor.

Y Harry creía que aquello se había sentido como verse por primera vez. Sin peleas por los pasillos a sus espaldas, sin maldiciones, sin Voldemort, sin Slytherins o Gryffindors, solo Draco y Harry, mirándose después de mucho tiempo, mirándose de verdad, viendo más allá del apellido Malfoy o de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Y se había sentido bien, aquella conexión invisible que siempre los había unido fue tan fuerte, tan poderosa que Harry juró que sintió un choque eléctrico que le puso todos vellos de la nuca de punta. Harry jamás olvidaría esos grises, preciosos como la luna misma, mirándole con bochorno, porque jamás se habían tocado de esa manera, aquellas majillas arreboladas que le gritaron " _¡Siente lo mismo que tú!"_ y esos labios entreabiertos que a su parecer rogaron por ser besados.

Sin embargo para que aquel momento llegara tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas más; Harry tuvo que terminar su relación con Ginny, a simple vista perfecta pero llena de problemas. Tuvo que enfrentar abiertamente su bisexualidad y tuvo que convencer a Draco de que si se sentían atraídos, ya estaban demasiado grandecitos como para no hacer nada al respecto. Los Weasley se lo tomaron bien, al parecer todos los sospechaban desde sexto grado, cuando Harry se había obsesionado con el rubio hasta el punto de lo poco sano. Ron y Hermione por supuesto lo apoyaron en todo y hasta hacían salidas de pareja los cuatro juntos.

El único problema era Lucius Malfoy, siempre Lucius Malfoy. Lucius había pegado el grito en el cielo. Condenado a vivir sin su varita y en la ruina total por haber pertenecido en el bando perdedor, solo libre por la bondad de Potter y los pocos contactos que aún le quedaban, no podía aceptar que su hijo tirara por la borda el compromiso con Astoria Greengrass, la chica que los sacaría de la pobreza, por nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el muchacho que había causado cada una de sus desgracias, incluso le culpaba de la muerte de su esposa a quien unos mortífagos prófugos habían asesinado por traidora.

Hacía muchos años que Draco no vivía con su padre, solía decir que no le odiaba, pero sí que le guardaba un poco de rencor por haber arrastrado a su familia a la miseria. Sin embargo, era obvio que el que su padre lo repudiara tan abiertamente le dolía, Harry podía verlo en sus grises ojos cuando pasaban la tarde con los Weasley; Draco añoraba a su familia, a la de verdad, pues por mucho que intentara sentirse parte de ellos, era obvio que siempre preferiría ser un Malfoy. Y Harry no lo culpaba, él mismo solía sentirse fuera le lugar entre la panda de pelirrojos, recordando a Lily y a James y pensando en lo que puso haber sido.

Sin embargo, cuando solo estaban ellos dos, Harry sentía que estaba en casa. Juntos habían reconstruido la casa de sus padres en Godric's Hollow, la habían hecho de ellos y habían comenzado una nueva vida, una que merecían desde siempre y que les había sido negada por los deseos egoístas de terceras personas.

Y Harry era feliz, realmente lo era.

Todos habían dicho que lo suyo había pasado con demasiada prisa, que debían esperar, pero ellos sabían, ambos sabían que ya habían esperado desde que tenían solo once años y cuando los dos aceptaron aquello, todo fue mejor. Comenzaron a salir como novios oficialmente dos meses después de su reencuentro, hicieron el amor después de seis meses y al año decidieron mudarse juntos. Ahora llevaban poco más de cinco meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo y la ventaja era que, como ya conocían la peor parte del otro, nada podía empeorar, nada podría hacerlos pelear hasta separarse, estarían juntos por siempre y para siempre, porque era lo correcto.

Tomó una cacerola de dentro de un anaquel y la colocó sobre el fuego, la llenó de agua y puso el pollo dentro para que se cociera. Agregó solo un poco de sal y un poco de picante, a Draco le gustaba que su caldo tuviese un ligero toque a picante y Harry vivía solo para complacerle. Meneó con una cuchara lo que había dentro de la cacerola cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. La limpió lo más rápido que pudo con papel de cocina, aquel que Draco le había hecho comprar únicamente por que tenía pequeños pollitos estampados en su sabe textura y continuó con la tarea de cortar los vegetales.

Cilantro, perejil, un poco de cebolla, aguacate, brócoli, ejotes, chícharos y algunos granos de maíz fueros agregados al bol que contenía la papa y la zanahoria. Colocó todo dentro de la cacerola y los dejó cociendo mientras se ocupaba de su siguiente tarea.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al pequeño almacén que tenían debajo de las escaleras. De camino para allá, tomó de una estantería en la sala principal las llaves que abrían el compartimento. La enorme ventana que daba a la calle principal dejaba ver una noche especialmente blanca por la nieve que había caído durante toda la tarde. Por las calles podían apreciarse a la perfección las luces navideñas que alumbraban en colores rojizos, verdes, azules y dorados, podía ver los hombres de nieve que algunos de los niños del vecindario habían creado, las figuritas de Santa Claus que se movían y saludaban, los brillantes árboles de navidad de los vecinos que, al igual que el suyo brillaban tanto que se veían desde el otro lado de la calle.

Suspirando volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la sala, donde su árbol de navidad descansaba junto a la chimenea, era verdad que hacían un par de horas que el sol se había ocultado, pero Harry no había querido apartarse de Draco solo para prender las luces del árbol que juntos habían decorado solo dos semanas atrás. Un árbol tan grande que tocaba el techo aún sin la estrella dorada de la punta. Era completamente verde, lo que hacía que las esferas, los adornos y las luces, todo de color dorado brillaran como nada. Las únicas dos cosas que no eran de un dorado brillante y hermoso eran un estandarte de Gryffindor y uno de Slytherin que ambos habían acordado, sería lo único que cada uno apartaría.

El estandarte de los leones, perfectamente cuidado, con sus colores brillantes, como si estuviera nuevo. Harry lo había mantenido a salvo en la casa de los Weasley durante la guerra. El estandarte de las serpientes, arrugado y descolorido, arruinado de los bordes, e incluso con una marca de quemadura en un extremo. Draco había tenido que recuperarlos de entre los escombros de Malfoy Manor cuando la guerra terminó.

Harry alcanzó su varita en el bolcillo trasero de sus jeans, sabía que era en contra del reglamento de los aurores portarla de aquella manera, era peligroso, sí, pero él tenía muchas cosas más en que pensar que en prenderse el trasero en llamas. Con un movimiento de muñeca las luces del árbol se encendieron, así como el resto de las lucecitas que alumbraban la sala de estar y la chimenea; ahí en medio de la oscuridad, el dorado bailando sutilmente por todas partes era mucho más mágico que muchas cosas que Harry hubiera presenciado y vaya que había visto muchas cosas extraordinarias. ¿Lo mejor? Draco y él habían creado aquella pequeña maravilla, dentro de _su_ hogar.

Sonrió con un poco de alivio en el corazón, sabía que debía estar feliz, que era la víspera de navidad y que era una fecha para celebrar, pero ¿cómo celebrar cuando el amor de su vida moría a cada segundo que pasaba? ¿Cómo sonreír cuando sentía que Draco se le escapaba como agua de las manos?

Caminó hasta el armario de debajo de las escaleras y con las llaves abrió el almacén donde descansaban un montón de baratijas sin importancia. Prendió la pequeña bombilla para poder alumbrarse mejor y tuvo que agacharse para poder alcanzar el cajón donde guardaba todas aquellas pociones que mantenían a Draco en el mejor estado posible. Cogió una para la memoria, para el dolor muscular, el dolor en los huesos, otra para las toses y una más para los vómitos, se detuvo un momento mirando aquella que le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño; quería que Draco fuese a descansar lo antes posible, al día siguiente vendrían los Weasley a visitarlos y el rubio había prometido acompañarlos en la comida. Pero Harry quería esperar un poco más para dársela, deseaba con todo su corazón poder pasar aquella navidad con su novio en un estado consiente y no dopado por la cantidad de pociones que consumía, quería sentarse con él en el sofá y mirar la chimenea escupir creaturas maravillosas hechas de fuego mientras en la radio sonaba alguna ridícula canción navideña.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Tal vez, pero solo sería una noche y estaba seguro que a Draco le encantaría la idea de llegar a media noche juntos y desearse una feliz navidad.

Guardó las pociones en una bolsita de tela que encontró por ahí, salió del almacén y volvió a cerrarlo con llave antes de dejar las pociones y la llave en una estantería entre la sala y la cocina. Caminó de vuelta a la sala y prendió la radio que se encontraba junto al sillón más grande frente al fuego, una mesita de madera café oscura de la que habían tenido que quitar una lámpara luego de que Draco la destrozara sin querer cuando su magia empezó a descontrolarse, cuando Draco comenzó a empeorar.

Una canción navideña sonaba, tal cual llevaba haciendo los últimos tres días en que todas las estaciones, tanto muggles como mágicas, transmitían únicamente aquella música. Harry subió un poco el volumen cuando la cacerola de la cocina comenzó a silbar y él tuvo que regresar para agregar las verduras al caldo de pollo.

_«Cause I just want you here tonight_

_holding on to me so light_

_what more can I do_

_baby all I want for_

_Christmas is you»._

Decía la canción y Harry se sorprendió al notar que se la sabía.

Sacó las verduras al vapor y lentamente las vertió dentro del caldo calentito que nada más destapar soltó vapor y un aroma apetecible. Orgulloso de su trabajo, Harry le dio un pequeño sorbo a la cucharita con la que había preparado todo. Le faltaba solo una pequeña pisca de sal así que la agregó sin problemas.

Tomó un platito de porcelana y sirvió un par de cucharadas dentro, agregando una piernita de pollo al caldo y rebozándolo de saludables verduras bien cocidas y condimentadas. Llevó el plato a la sala de estar y lo puso sobre la mesa de café que estaba entre la chimenea y el sofá más grande. Hizo a un lado la macetita con un cactus que descansaba y luego de agregar una servilleta y una cuchara fue a por las pociones medicinales de Draco. Se puso de pie y sonrió satisfecho con lo que había logrado, lanzó un encantamiento para mantener el platillo caliente y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Caminó lentamente, con la madera rechinando muy poquito bajo sus pies, pues estaba nueva prácticamente. Se sujetó del pasamanos y perezosamente comenzó a subir. Su habitación era la del fondo, porque era la que tenía vista el pequeño jardín trasero y por la que más luz entraba al amanecer. Al caminar por el corredor, unas fotos de Lily y James sonrieron amablemente, así como una de Sirius y Remus, incluso una de Teddy haciendo de las suyas en la pared de la habitación que tenían reservada para él en aquella casa.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, ésta permanecía a oscuras y lo único que vislumbraba era la silueta de Draco, acostado de costado, con su ya larga cabellera completamente extendida sobre el colchón. Su piel, transparente como la de un fantasma brillaba a la luz de la luna y su cuerpo tan delgado que parecía quebrarse.

Con el corazón en un puño avanzó hasta su amado quien ni si quiera se inmutó por el ruido de sus pisadas. Harry se sentó a su lado; las colchas y sábanas olían a Draco, una combinación de aquella fragancia francesa que estaba por terminarse del frasco y al jabón de baño que compartían. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, pasando su mano por su cadera y depositó un besito cien.

Draco reaccionó por fin, frunció el ceño.

—Potter... —dijo de manera despectiva y Harry supo que estaba teniendo otro episodio de amnesia.

—Malfoy —le respondió sonriéndole con una sonrisa suave y comprensiva —. La cena está lista.

—¿Ahora haces de elfo doméstico? ¿Ser el elegido no deja lo suficiente? —El desprecio en su voz le heló la sangre, pero se recordó que debía ser fuerte, que debía seguir avanzando.

—Solo tuyo —respondió con simpleza—. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? Cenaremos abajo.

—No quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo ¿dónde está madre?

Harry le miró a los ojos. Sus grises orbes demandaban una respuesta que Harry no quería dar, no de nuevo, no a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría si lo hacía, así que optó por mentir. Sólo una vez más.

—Ya sabes que Narcissa me ha encargado tu cuidado, Draco.

Tomó la delgada y pálida mano del rubio, ayudándole a levantarse, acción que le estaba costando toda una vida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó finalmente, con los pies sobre la alfombra. Harry le miró y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Por qué te amo más que a nadie en el mundo —Draco frunció el ceño, pero no pareció cuestionar nada más.

No llevaban más de dos meses en ese estado. Todo había ocurrido una tarde de otoño. Draco y él trabajaban en un caso especialmente difícil. Los aurores estaban tan desesperados que habían tenido que pedir la ayuda de los inefables para avanzar; un grupo de ex mortífagos estaba tomando venganza contra todos aquellos que habían tomado partido en el bando de la luz, el bando que había derrotado a su señor, el bando que les había arrebatado toda una vida de riqueza y poder a costa de sangre muggle y mágica.

Tal vez encontrar al padre de Malfoy entre aquel grupo de mortífagos no debió sorprenderle a nadie. Pese a salir libre por poco de Azkaban, era obvio para el mundo entero que el patriarca de los Malfoy no había dejado los malos hábitos. Detestaba a los muggles tanto como odiaba a los sangre sucia, detestaba el nuevo régimen donde él era un marginado, dónde le habían arrebatado aquello de lo que tanto se enorgullecía; su magia.

Los inefables y los aurores hicieron su mejor trabajo aquel día atrapando a todos aquellos ex mortífagos rencorosos. Había sido una pelea larga y dura, el enemigo peleaba con todo lo que tenía, sus maleficios de magia oscura eran poderosos y mucha gente murió y salió herida. Harry nunca tuvo muy en claro lo que ocurrió, solo recuerda haber dirigido a su equipo, haber peleado durante un instante y luego haber encontrado a Lucius Malfoy apuntándole justo al pecho. Por supuesto que Harry intentó hacerle entrar en razón, no por que el hombre le preocupara, sino porque era el padre de su novio.

Pero Lucius no quiso escuchar, estaba furioso, fuera de sí. Arremetía contra cualquiera que se le atravesara en el camino y eso incluyó a su propio hijo.

La maldición dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Draco al instante, Lucius no dejaba de gritar que lo odiaba, que era un traidor y que aquello era lo que merecía, que él le había dado la oportunidad de tener una vida digna de un rey y que él había traicionado a su sangre por el enemigo, sus palabras exactas antes de suicidarse habían sido:

—Negaste de la sangre, te entregaste al enemigo y nos traicionaste. Pues que sea la sangre la que te maldiga y te haga caer. No eres un Malfoy, no eres mi hijo y morirás como un completo desconocido.

La maldición que Lucius había lanzado a Draco no era otra más que una maldición de sangre por traición. Según los medimagos que habían visitado, la última vez que se había visto algo similar había sido durante el siglo diecisiete y solo un miembro de la familia era capaz de romper la maldición perdonando al traidor por sus faltas y solo bajo las condiciones del lanzador del maleficio. Generalmente se hacía entre hermanos o de padres a hijos y tradicionalmente el traidor nunca era perdonado; para los sangrepura ser traicionados por un miembro de su propia familia era el peor de los delitos.

Los síntomas de la víctima del maleficio no siempre eran iguales. Draco había presentado falta de apetito, insomnio, pérdida de memoria y de sus capacidades motrices, sangrados nasales y temblores ocasionales. A veces lloraba y gritaba por el dolor punzante en sus músculos, a veces lo hacía por el dolor en los huesos. Las lágrimas de sangre que derramaba por el dolor le impedían la vista por un par de horas y los vómitos eran tan imprevistos como controlables. Era como estar siendo devorado vivo, era como estar siendo triturado, como estar siendo quemado y despellejado, pero Harry no había escuchado a Draco maldecir a su padre ni una sola vez y lo odiaba por ello.

Por qué Harry jamás había odiado a nadie como a Lucius Malfoy, ni si quiera Voldemort quien le había arrebatado a sus padres. Y su odio era tanto que deseaba que el hombre volviera a la vida solo para poder asesinarlo con sus propias manos, para obligarlo a devolverle a Draco la vitalidad que le pertenecía y luego, molerlo a golpes hasta que quedara irreconocible. Un _Avada_ no sería suficiente, por qué aunque la maldición la padecía únicamente el rubio, Harry sentía que se consumía junto con él. Los dos estaban muriendo lentamente.

Tomó a Draco por la cintura y lo ayudó a apoyarse en su cuerpo. Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente cómodos, salieron de la habitación, directo hacia las escaleras. Draco estaba tan delgado que Harry habría podido cargarlo con un brazo pero sabía que el mencionado comenzaría a patalear y lloriquear cual niño pequeño que no era un inválido ni un inútil y que quería hacerlo por su propia mano. De escalón en escalón bajaron las escaleras de madera rechinante, Draco soltaba suspiros de cansancio y Harry solo podía detenerse cada tres escalones y esperar a que se recuperara. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la planta de abajo, se quedaron de pie frente a la entrada del salón principal, mirando las luces doradas que brillaban y anunciaban aquella nochebuena.

—Madre está muerta... —dijo Draco de pronto, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Recordando. Aquella era la peor parte de todas—. Y yo voy para el mismo camino... ¿no es así, Harry?

Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta, claro que sabía la respuesta pero siempre se negaba a decirla en voz alta, se negaba a aceptar que lo que Draco padecía no tenía cura, que sin la existencia de más Malfoys todo estaba perdido. Y a veces deseaba con todo su corazón poder perder la memoria también y olvidar que algún día despertaría en su cama y se encontraría con el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy; aquel que durante años maldijo en el colegio y por el que ahora daría su propia vida para regresarle lo que le habían arrebatado de manera egoísta; su jovialidad, su fuerza.

—No, Draco, claro que no... —respondió con voz quebrada. No sabía si intentaba consolar a su amante o consolarse a sí mismo— Mañana vamos a ir a ver a ese nuevo medimago ¿recuerdas? Y él nos dará la solución que necesitamos —lo sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea y tomó la cuchara del caldo que había preparado. Su rostro empapado en lágrimas—, entonces, de aquí a un año estarás completamente bien y podremos hacer ese viaje a la playa que tuvimos que posponer, donde prometimos que...

—...que nos casaríamos, donde prometimos que llevaríamos a nuestras hijas... Lily y...

—...y Narcissa, exactamente —corroboró Harry sonriendo, pero sin dejar de llorar.

Le dio de comer lentamente y en silencio. Ambos estaban calentitos por el fuego de la chimenea. La nieve caía nuevamente a través de la ventana y la radio tocaba una nueva canción navideña. Draco tomando a sorbos el caldo y masticando las suaves verduras con dificultad se sumaban al sonido de la sala. Harry sentía que la mano le temblaba al llevar el bocado hasta los labios resecos de su amante quién no despegaba la vista del fuego.

—No tengo más hambre —dijo entonces el rubio. No llevaba ni la mitad del plato que de por si ya era pequeño.

—Sabes que debes comer, el medimago dijo que...

—... los medimagos han dicho muchas cosas, Harry, pero debemos afrontarlo, voy a morir coma esa sopa o no y no hay nada que podamos hacer para...

—¡Eso es mentira! —le interrumpió. Harry se había puesto de pie, tirando la sopa sobre la mesa. Su cuerpo temblaba presa del pánico, Draco no podía estarse rindiendo—. ¡Tú no vas a morir! ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! ¿Qué hay de la boda con toda aquella ridícula e innecesaria decoración por la que hemos trabajado día y noche, ahorrando cada galeón? ¿Qué hay nosotros llevando a Lily y Narcissa al expreso de Hogwarts su primer día de clases? ¿Qué hay de esta maldita noche de navidad que se suponía debía ser feliz? ¿Qué hay de mí sin ti, Draco? ¿Qué hay?

—Harry... —dijo con voz tranquila, como si sintiera más pena por el auror que por él mismo—Siéntate por favor, no hace falta que... oh... por favor no llores...

Pero Harry no podía parar, el dolor que sentía era tanto que no podía mantenerlo dentro. Su cuerpo entero temblaba como una hoja a causa del llanto. Sentía las lágrimas calientes escurrir por sus mejillas y los hipidos escapar de sus labios cual niño pequeño. Y es que Harry Potter jamás había deseado tanto algo como poder curar a Draco. Y se sentía tan injusto, él, que nunca había pedido nada, él que siempre había dado todo por todos, incluido la vida, no le era otorgado su único deseo, no le era otorgada la única cosa que realmente había deseado con el corazón.

No supo en que momento volvió al sillón. Fue consiente de todo hasta que su cabeza se encontró recostada en la piernas de su amante quien con amor, paciencia y cariño le acariciaba el cabello. Y Harry no comprendía que hacía allí, siendo consolado, él no iba a morir, él iba a seguir viviendo, no era él el que padecía de dolores, no era él el que no podía hacer nada sin ayuda. Y sin embargo Draco seguía en su tarea de hacerle sentir mejor mientras le decía en voz muy bajita:

—Lo siento Harry, no quería que tuvieras que soportar esto, perdonadme por favor.

Oh, cuando hubiera dado Harry por recuperar alguno de los giratiempo que se habían destruido en el ministerio la noche que había irrumpido en él durante su quinto curso. Que no hubiera dado por tener una segunda oportunidad, una donde los dos no tuvieran que verse envueltos en esa situación tan terrible, tan desgastante. Si tan solo hubiera conservado la piedra de la resurrección, si tan solo...

Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente, si Draco no podía vivir a su lado, Harry moriría a su lado. ¿No era eso acaso lo que el segundo hermano del cuento de los tres hermanos había hecho? ¿No había dado su vida a cambio de una eternidad a lado de la mujer que amaba?

—¿Harry? —preguntó Draco, sacándole de sus pensamientos —¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?

—Lo que sea —respondió de inmediato, con la voz aún ahogada por las lágrimas que habían dejado de brotar.

—Una promesa, la última promesa.

Harry se levantó con cuidado, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el mullido sillón, siendo especialmente cuidadoso en no lastimar a Draco recargándose en él. Cuando sus verdes ojos se encontraron con los grises orbes de Malfoy solo encontró un amor tan grande e indescriptible que le destruyó y reconstruyó al instante. Joder lo amaba tanto que ni si quiera podía pensar en perderlo.

Y el sufrimiento volvió a su corazón, haciéndolo pesado, no creía poder vivir así, no más.

Draco se acercó y lo abrazó por el cuello, recargando su mentón en el hombro del joven auror. Harry sintió su aliento golpearle el cuello y aquello lo estremeció. Aquella era la prueba de que Draco aún estaba con él, con vida y que le amaba, podía sentirlo, podía sentirlo de verdad.

En aquella posición Harry podía ver el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana. La nueve no era un impedimento para ver las estrellas que brillaban increíblemente en el firmamento. Completamente ajenas a la miseria que la pareja estaba viviendo en aquel instante. Como si de verdad fuese una noche de amor y paz y no de tribulación y dolor.

—Prométeme —dijo su voz dulce y educada—, prométeme que jamás amarás a nadie como me amas a mí, Harry.

—Lo prometo —respondió sin titubear.

Draco le besó el cuello. Sus labios no eran suaves como en antaño pero Harry adoró ese beso más que otro gesto que antes le hubiese regalado.

Entonces la respiración de Draco se debilitó.

Una estrella fugaz pasó y Harry cerró los ojos para pedir un deseo.

Se aferró al cuerpo del rubio con fuerza.

Y Draco dejó de respirar.

Harry lo notó casi al instante, el peso del cuerpo de su amante recayendo sobre él, sin vida. La falta de su aliento cálido sobre su cuello, aquel corazón que antes latía solo para él se había detenido y el reloj sobre la chimenea indicó que era media noche, que la navidad había llegado.

La nieve en el exterior empeoró, una tormenta se desató mientras los gritos desgarradores del que había sido el héroe del mundo mágico despertaron a todo el vecindario. Maldecía a la vida, al destino y a la suerte por nunca dejarle conservar con vida a alguien que amaba. Su magia, descontrolada, hizo que las luces del árbol de navidad explotaran; ya no había más de ese dorado maravilloso, solo había oscuridad y frio, pues la chimenea se había apagado por la ventisca que él mismo había ocasionado.

 _Draco, por dios, Draco_. Aquello era lo único que se escuchó en todo Godric's Hollow, pues ni siquiera en la iglesia se atrevieron a tocar las doce campanadas.

Harry le había pedido a la estrella que se llevara el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Y ella había cumplido.

Se aferró a su cuerpo como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Aunque tal vez era verdad. Sin Draco sentía que se moría lentamente, sin Draco ya nada valía la pena. Se negaba rotundamente a apartarse y a mirarlo al rostro, se negaba a mirarlo sin vida, se negaba a mirar esos ojos que alguna vez le habían hecho perder el aliento, completamente vacíos y sin el brillo por el que Harry habría hecho cualquier locura. Y lloró, aferrándose a lo único que le quedaba del hombre que amaba.

Las doce campanadas dejaron de sonar en su pequeña sala.

Era navidad y Harry Potter lloraba sin consuelo sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su novio.

Entonces fue que una luz cegadora proveniente de la ventana le hizo levantar el rostro. Las luces del árbol volvieron a brillar aun con las bombillas rotas y el cuerpo de Draco se movió solo un poco, haciendo que Harry lo mirara.

La pálida piel del rubio recobraba su color y su cuerpo recuperaba el volumen que había perdido durante su enfermedad. Sus labios antes resecos y azulados se tornaron rosados y parecían realmente suaves. Sus mejillas se encendieron en un rubor rosado y entonces abrió los ojos.

Sus grises orbes se plantaron en su rostro húmedo y desencajado por el dolor. Se miraron largamente, como si nango de los dos pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces Draco sonrió y Harry soltó un jadeo de alivio. La chimenea se encendió por sí sola, las lucecitas doradas bailaron a su alrededor y Harry miró el reloj sobre la chimenea. Aún no era media noche.

Draco le abrazó con fuerza y vigor, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Harry miraba por la ventana que la tormenta de nieve no estaba más. La estrella fugaz volvió a pasar frente a él, pero Harry ya no tenía un deseo que pedir así que simplemente le dio las gracias. En respuesta, la estrella entró por su ventana en forma de una lucecita plateada que se situó en la punta del árbol de navidad y brilló como ninguna otra estrella había brillado nunca.

Se apartó del cuerpo del rubio y sujetando su rostro entre sus manos le besó hasta que la primera campanada sonó, retumbando en cada rincón del Godric's Hollow. Harry no entendía nada, pero tampoco iba a cuestionarse, aquello era un milagro, la segunda oportunidad por la que había rogado. El dolor y el sufrimiento se habían marchado, la estrella había cumplido su deseo.

—Espero que la promesa siga en pie —dijo Draco con sus labios cerca de los de Harry.

—Por siempre y para siempre —le respondió.

Y la última campanada sonó.

Ambos susurraron " _feliz navidad"_ antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso. 


End file.
